LEGO Agents
LEGO Agents is a theme which began in the summer of 2008. It continued in 2009 with Agents 2.0. Many of the sets involve the Agents thwarting evil plots through such means as retrieving an energy crystal, or stopping a giant robot's attack on the city.Each agent set comes with at least one agent and badguy, each with their own vehicle or base. Agents 2.0 consisted of 5 sets, and after that, Agents was discontinued. No continuations have been heard of yet. Details The Agents theme pits two factions, the evil robotic team lead by Dr. Inferno, and the Agents, a top secret commando team tasked with protecting the world from the Inferno menace, against each other. Both sides have an immense collection of weaponry and gadgets. All of the sets involve some aspect of Dr. Inferno's quest for world-wide domination being thwarted by the Agents. In the first year, all of the environments featured were in exotic, rural locations, like the Amazon, or a volcano. In the next year, all of the battles were moved to a city environment. Rootings Agents has a heavy connection in the world of James Bond. Minifigures, vehicles, and many other elements are either borrowed then retooled, or are nearly carbon-copied from James Bond movies (for example, the car in 8634 has a very similar appearance to some of James Bond's various Aston Martins). Agents 2.0 is not as strong in this relation as its predecessor, but still maintains somewhat of a connection. Future sets Agents was discontinued in 2010, and no future sets or questioning of bringing the theme back have been announced. Subthemes Agents only had one sub theme called Agents 2.0. * Agents 2.0 (2009) Notes * Each set has an illustrated storyline on the box showing what events occurred to lead up to the set's events. * Agent Swipe, Agent Chase From Mission 4, and Agent Charge are the only Agents who have single-sided heads. * The theme is very similar in plot to Alpha Team. Sets 2008 The LEGO Agents are equipped with high tech LEGO gadgets and vehicles. These help the Agents stop the evil Dr.Inferno and his henchmen from taking over the LEGO World. * 8631 Mission 1: Jetpack Pursuit :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Saw Fist * 8632 Mission 2: Swamp Raid :Minifigures: Agent Charge, Break Jaw * 8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt :Minifigures: Agent Fuse, Gold Tooth, Inferno Henchman * 8633 Mission 4: Speedboat Rescue :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Agent Trace, Break Jaw * 8634 Mission 5: Turbocar Chase :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Spy Clops, Inferno Henchman * 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Agent Fuse, Agent Charge, Agent Trace, Dr. Inferno, Spy Clops, Gold Tooth * 8636 Mission 7: Deep Sea Quest :Minifigures: Agent Charge, Agent Chase, Break Jaw, Slime Face * 8637 Mission 8: Volcano Base :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Agent Fuse, Agent Trace, Dr. Inferno, Fire-Arm, Claw-Dette * 852302 Gadget Pen ;Alternate/Combiner sets * Agents HQ :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Agent Fuse, Agent Charge, Agent Trace, Spy Clops, Gold Tooth 2009 * 8967 Gold Tooth's Getaway :Minifigures: Gold Tooth, Agent Swipe * 8968 River Heist :Minifigures: Dollar Bill, Dyna-Mite, Agent Fuse * 8969 4-Wheeling Pursuit :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Dr. D. Zaster * 8970 Robo Attack :Minifigures: Agent Chase, Agent Trace, Dr.Inferno, Tourists * 8971 Aerial Defense Unit :Minifigures: Magma Commander, Agent Chase, Agent Charge, Agent Swift, Magma Drones ;Alternate/Combiner sets * Covert Spy Tank :Minifigures Dollar Bill, Dyna-Mite Minifigures AGENTS * Agent Charge * Agent Chase * Agent Fuse * Agent Trace * Agent Swipe * Agent Swift ENEMIES * Dr. Inferno * Break Jaw * Claw-Dette * Dollar Bill * Fire-Arm * Gold Tooth * Saw Fist * Slime Face * Spy Clops * Dyna-Mite * Dr. D. Zaster * Magma Commander * Magma Drones * Henchmen Vehicles * Agents Jetpack * Jet Plane * Motorbike * Speedboat * Turbocar * Mobile Command Center * Submarine * Turbocopter * Agents HQ Agents 2.0. * Supertrike * Waterjet * Agents 4-Wheeled Truck * Quad Bike * Super Jet * Aerial Defense Unit Inferno Vehicles * Saw Fist's Snow Mobile * Escape Boat v1 * High-Speed Jeep * Escape Boat v2 * Spider Helicopter * Mini-Jet * Boat Agents 2.0. * Motorcycle * Super Airboat * Slime Chopper * Dr. Inferno's Robot * Covert Spy Tank Videos There are serval Storylines made as Stop Motion. Here's an example: *Mission 1 *Mission 2 *Mission 3 *Mission 4 *Mission 5 In this storyline there isn't any Mission 6, but there'll come an Agents 2.0 series. See also * Alpha Team *AlphaTeam External links * The Lego Agents Wiki Category:Themes Category:Agents